


Недосказанное

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Когда космический корабль в виде огромного пончика приземляется в Нью-Йорке, Тони наконец звонит Стиву, и Стив отправляется с ним на Титан.





	Недосказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words in Empty Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874764) by [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/pseuds/vorkosigan). 

Стив по-другому представлял себе этот телефонный звонок. Телефон бы зазвонил, и Стив бы ответил. _Привет, Тони, как жизнь?_ Нет, не так, это слишком небрежно. _Тони, ты в порядке? _Да, вот так более реалистично. Ведь Тони не стал бы звонить, если бы всё было хорошо, правда? Или же Стив мог позвонить первым. _Привет, Тони, это я. _Нет, это глупо, конечно же, это он. Кто ещё мог бы позвонить на этот телефон? _Тони, я просто хотел узнать, как твои дела. _Да какая разница, не то чтобы Тони бы поднял трубку.

Ладно, будем честны. Неважно, кто из них позвонил бы первым, неважно, когда или зачем, Стив в любом случае смог бы выговорить лишь: _Тони_. И всё. Только одно слово, только его имя. Стив мечтает произнести его, мечтает, чтобы _он _услышал, как Стив его произносит. Как будто _тогда _Тони сможет понять. Как будто тогда Тони захочет попытаться…

_Тони_. Стив представляет, что он может передать всё, что он думает, всё, что он чувствует, одним этим словом. Естественно, он лишь обманывает самого себя, но это всё, что у него осталось.

Но этот звонок случается именно так, как и всё, что случается со Мстителями: в этом в равных частях замешана драма, катастрофа и до нелепого неподходящее время. Стив как раз заворачивает за угол на менее людную улицу, когда чувствует вибрацию в заднем кармане своих брюк.

\- Я вижу! - кричит он в динамик, чтобы Тони услышал его сквозь весь этот шум. Никаких приветствий и объяснений не нужно. Пыль оседает с неба, и люди бегут в сторону, противоположную той, куда направляется Стив. Естественно, он знает, почему Тони звонит ему.

Нужно отдать Тони должное, он замешкался всего на долю секунды.

\- Ты в Нью-Йорке, - выдыхает он, но это единственное удивление, которое он себе позволяет. Уже в следующую секунду он абсолютно собран: - Где?

\- Роуз Хилл.

\- Отличненько. Сможешь найти отель ‘НоМад’? У них на крыше есть открытый ресторан.

\- Буду там через пару минут, - отвечает Стив, преодолевая расстояние большими шагами.

Ему не нужно спрашивать ‘зачем’. Тони не нужно говорить ‘я заберу тебя’. Они всегда хорошо работали вместе. Они всегда понимали друг друга практически без слов, когда дело касалось исключительно работы и ничего больше. На поле боя они были хорошо слаженным механизмом. По окончании битвы ни один механик в мире не смог бы их починить. И не существует таких планов, схем и инструкций на Земле, которые могли бы помочь им начать лучше понимать друг друга.

И, естественно, Тони потребовалось вторжение враждебного инопланетного корабля посреди Нью-Йорка, чтобы позвонить ему. А чего ещё он ожидал? Но черт, как же это приятно, что Тони звонит именно ему, Стиву, а не кому-то другому, и как правильно это ощущается, когда металлическая перчатка хватает его за руку и отрывает Стива от крыши здания, чтобы поднять его высоко над землей. Будто бы всего этого времени вдали друг от друга и не было.

***

На корабле Тони болтает со Стренджем. Он болтает с Питером. Он практически болтает с их противником. 

Он ни слова не говорит Стиву.

Ну ладно, может, это не совсем правда, но именно так Стив себя ощущает. Они очень кратко обмениваются информацией. И каждое слово лишь о деле, о деле, о деле. И единственное относительно личное замечание Тони - это ‘бороды раньше не было’. Стив жалеет, что он не находит слов получше, чем ‘эм’.

И всё же к тому времени, когда им необходимо действительно разработать план действий, они делают это, словно хорошо отрепетированное представление. Они не перебивают друг друга. Их замечания безукоризненно дополняют речь друг друга, и этот парень, Звездный Лорд, просто пялится на них с открытым ртом, а затем спрашивает:

\- Серьезно? Вы, ребята, что ли репетировали это по дороге сюда?

Они не репетировали. Они практически не разговаривали друг с другом. _Какого черта ты забыл в Нью-Йорке?_ Стив хочет, чтобы Тони задал ему этот вопрос. Он практически чувствует этот вопрос в глазах Тони. Но Тони ничего не говорит, и Стив ничего не говорит, и между ними снова воцаряется тишина.

И всё же, когда Тони не смотрит на него, Стив не отрывает взгляда от его лица - он выглядит немного старше, немного более уставшим. Дороже, чем когда-либо. Он не позволяет себе пялиться, не слишком долго, иначе Тони может увидеть и понять. И когда он сам не то чтобы смотрит, у него есть некое смутное ощущение, что глаза Тони точно так же следуют за ним, изучают его, пытаются разгадать, понять, собрать вместе и разобрать на части, разглядеть, что там внутри. Он никак это не комментирует. Тони тоже.

***

_Защитить камень времени. Снять с Таноса перчатку бесконечности. Уничтожить камни._

На Титане тепло, и уже через несколько минут и нос, и глаза, и рот полностью высыхают. В этом месте слишком сухо, даже чтобы потеть. Словно это место высасывает из тебя всю влагу до последней капли.

Битва заполняет мозг Стива точно так же, как песок заполняет каждую прорезь его костюма. Всего лишь сражаться ещё раз - уже свобода. Знать, кто прав, а кто нет. Видеть четкую грань между добром и злом. Конечно, размять мышцы тоже неплохо, ещё раз напрячь их до предела, быть доведенным до грани и _дать отпор._

Приятно иметь Тони на своей стороне. Внезапно внутри него больше нет этой всепоглощающей пустоты, никакого оглушительного эха; часть его души была вырвана, а теперь она вернулась, и это так приятно, что даже больно.

С комком в горле Стив смотрит, как Тони летает, словно в танце.

Он знает, что ему нужно рассказать Тони о своих чувствах. Это наверняка только увеличит пропасть между ними, но Стив так устал от секретов. И возможно, лишь возможно, что для Тони это что-то значит. Стив не слепой. Он видит, как бережно Тони охраняет Стива в битве, он слышит беспокойство в его голосе, когда он спрашивает: _Кэп, ты в порядке? _Стив не обманывает себя надеждами, что у него когда-либо может быть то, чего он хочет, с Тони; сейчас это уже мертвые надежды, после всего, что было. Но, возможно, он сможет хотя бы поставить точку. Может, они смогут научиться жить в мире друг с другом. И всё равно… надежда может быть и мертва, но Стив не из тех, кто легко сдается. Поэтому если он действительно приложит усилия, и если Тони постарается… Нет.

В конце концов, Стив так и не может прийти к каким-то выводам и продолжает ходить кругами. Он знает лишь то, что ему нужно поговорить с Тони. А потом будь что будет.

А затем появляется Тор с новым оружием, и вот уже их снова трое, снова вместе; и годы растворяются, словно их и не было, и ритм битвы им хорошо знаком и привычен; будто музыка. Всё получается. У них получается. По крайней мере, хотя бы в этот момент они словно одно целое.

Стив позволяет себе найти силы на проблеск надежды где-то глубоко внутри. Он знает, что за это ему придется расплатиться.

***

_Защитить камень времени. Снять с Таноса перчатку бесконечности. Уничтожить камни._

Танос пронзает Тони частью его собственной брони, пока Стив стоит прямо перед ними, сражаясь с ним бок о бок. На один момент время останавливается, застывает. Этот момент растягивается в сознании Стива бесконечно долго, растягивается до бесконечности; словно он безостановочно падает в черную дыру. Этот момент выжжен в его памяти навсегда - момент, когда Тони получает рану, которая _должна быть_ смертельной, которая _не может быть_ смертельной. И затем Танос протягивает свою огромную уродливую руку, чтобы дотронуться до Тони, и вот Стив снова может двигаться. Всё его отчаяние, и боль, и упрямый отказ сдаваться сливаются в одно, наполняя этот один единственный момент. Теперь Стив уже между ними и он дает отпор, _дает отпор, _чтоб его. Затем подключается Тор, и Питер вместе со Звездным Лордом атакуют сзади, и вот битва уже перемещаются в другое место.

_Защитить камень времени…_

Но для Стива времени уже не существует. Существует только этот момент. И он, на коленях, рядом с Тони. И бессмысленные слова.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Мы победим. Мы скоро будем дома. Всё будет хорошо…

Словно временная петля. Он даже не уверен, повторяет ли он эти слова снова и снова или нет. Он поднимает взгляд. Ему нужно подняться и сражаться. Ему нужно… _защитить камень времени…_

Существуют вещи, которые ты можешь сделать, если ты приложишь достаточно усилий, если ты смел, упрям, и совершенно отказываешься сдаваться, и он сделал немало подобных вещей на своем веку; но также существуют вещи, которые просто нереально выполнить. Он не может оставить Тони. И ничего с этим не поделать. Он не может.

\- Стив, - говорит Тони, и его голос уже так слаб. Он дрожит от боли или… да, ещё от необходимости успеть сказать недосказанное. Стив встречается с ним взглядом, пытаясь не думать о том, что это может быть в последний раз, потому что… это немыслимо. Стив абсолютно отказывается верить в такую возможность. В самом худшем случае, Стив просто останется здесь навсегда, с Тони, и время остановит свой ход для них двоих.

\- Стив, - повторяет Тони, заставляя его сосредоточиться. Силы покидают его, его голос слабеет. - Мне нужно сказать тебе. Я так и не сказал тебе.

Может быть, это потому что они на поле боя - это же их магическое место, в конце концов, место, где они понимают друг друга - или может быть, это потому что он видел, как Тони смотрит на него, всегда смотрит на Стива, даже когда не хочет смотреть, точно так же, как и Стив всегда смотрит на Тони, как его мир всегда вращается вокруг Тони. Может быть, поэтому, может быть, это просто интуиция, но внезапно Стив вдруг четко уверен в том, что он давно подозревал.

\- Я знаю, - шепчет он. - Я всегда знал.

В любых других обстоятельствах это мог бы быть счастливый момент.

Но Тони слегка вздыхает, и сначала Стив наивно полагает, что это вздох облегчения.

Стив даже не успевает сказать _я тоже_. Этот момент есть, и вот его уже нет. А затем у него уже нет причин смотреть Тони в глаза. Теперь в них ничего нет.

Стив поднимается, чтобы умереть. Он может говорить себе, что дело не в этом, но он равнодушно врывается в бой и прекрасно понимает, что именно он делает.

Затем что-то сдвигается в его сознании, что-то щелкает, и вот уже он сражается, чтобы победить.

_Снять с Таноса перчатку бесконечности. _Таков был план, не так ли? Стив сжимает зубы.

***

_Снять с Таноса перчатку бесконечности. Уничтожить камни._

Перчатка у Стива, и мир останавливается. В последнее время он частенько останавливается для него. Он едва ли может двигаться; у него теперь нет на это причин.

Перчатка работает именно так, как предсказывал Стрендж по пути сюда. Она вытягивает из Стива всю энергию, высасывает всю его силу воли. Это водоворот, пытающийся разорвать его на части. Если бы не его суперсила, он не знает, смог бы он противостоять ей хотя бы секунду. Даже с ней его времени крайне мало.

_Уничтожить камни… _Именно это он должен сделать. Он концентрируется душой и сердцем. И всё равно в его голове жива лишь одна мысль, которая до сих пор возможна для него: _Тони жив. Тони жив, и Тони в порядке._

Ну, он всегда был слегка бескомпромиссен, когда дело касалось людей, которых он любит.

Когда перчатка падает с его онемевшей руки на землю, Стив краем сознания отмечает неверящие взгляды своих товарищей.

\- Какого хрена, чувак? - кричит Звездный Лорд (как будто он не сделал бы того же самого ради своей любимой). Даже Танос уставился со своего места на земле, где его на секунду смогли удержать Тор и Питер.

_Я предал их, _думает Стив, но что-то красное летит к нему с другого конца поля, и пошло всё к черту; он ни о чем не жалеет.

Он смутно осознает, что Танос вновь поднялся на ноги, отбрасывая друзей Стива в сторону, но затем синяя молния хватает перчатку, и Звездный Лорд кричит:

\- Всё в порядке! Давай, Небула, давай!

Она надевает ее, и затем Стив снова чувствует этот неприятный сдвиг реальности. Таноса больше нет, и перчатки больше нет, но Стив может видеть только Тони, который приземляется рядом с ним и убирает шлем, освобождая лицо.

\- Кэп? Какого, скажи на милость, черта ты только что-то сделал? - он звучит удивленно, и если бы это был кто-то другой, Стив бы сказал, что он вот-вот расплачется. Однако уголки его глаз улыбаются, пусть даже его губы сжаты в тонкую полоску.

Стив пытается подняться с колен и вместо этого снова падает на землю. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя настолько слабым, даже до сыворотки.

\- Черт, Стив, ты в порядке? - Тони хватает его и помогает ему подняться, позволяет ему опереться на себя, смотрит ему в глаза. Стив хочет остановить этот момент. Ещё один бесконечный момент, но на этот раз он сам его выберет…

\- Я просто устал, - шепчет он, потому что у него нет сил говорить громче. Он у Тони в руках, а руки Тони - это самое прекрасное место во всех вселенных, и если бы этим утром ему кто-нибудь сказал, что сегодня он окажется в руках Тони, пускай даже на один момент, Стив бы решил, что этот человек свихнулся.

\- Ты, что, только что..? - начинает Тони и качает головой.

Стив кивает.

\- Но ты… - снова начинает Тони.

Стив демонстративно пожимает плечами, насколько хватает сил. Он не собирается оправдывать свой выбор.

Тони прижимается виском к макушке Стива на секунду, и для Стива это лучше, чем миллион слов.

\- Я тоже, - наконец умудряется сказать он. - Я не успел сказать тебе. Когда ты…

_...умирал…_

Это воспоминание до сих пор ест Стива изнутри, опустошая его всё больше и больше, несмотря на то, что Тони прямо перед ним. Ему понадобится время, чтобы остановить это.

_Я тоже тебя люблю,_ хочет сказать он, потому что он дал себе обещание, что он сможет наконец превратить свои чувства в слова, но он не может произнести их вслух. Жалкое _я тоже_ \- это всё, на что он способен.

Но, конечно, Тони понимает, о чем он говорит. Как он может не понять?

\- Я _знаю,_ \- говорит он с какой-то злостью в голосе. - _Сейчас _я знаю, ты сумасшедший сукин сын, - и в его голосе проскальзывает смех вперемешку с непролитыми слезами. Затем он наклоняется и легко целует Стива в щеку.

Это последняя вещь, которую Стив осознает на долгое время.

***

Когда Стив наконец приходит в себя, его первой мыслью становится: _Защитить камень времени. Снять с Таноса перчатку бесконечности…_

Затем он осознает, что он на космическом корабле - в этот раз на другом. Воспоминания обрушиваются на него лавиной.

Он находит Тони, когда тот осматривает помещение, которое похоже на грузовой отсек. Краем глаза он наблюдает за Тором и Питером, которые отрабатывают броски для бейсбола. Кто бы мог подумать. (И где только мяч достали?)

Он кладет руку Тони на плечо. Тони не оборачивается. За этим следует секунда невероятно долгой агонии, которую можно кратко передать, по мнению Стива, как _и что теперь?_ Но затем Тони накрывает руку Стива своей и сжимает. После он поворачивается к Стиву лицом, подняв брови, и качает головой, будто бы говоря _ты сумасшедший, _будто бы говоря _я не могу поверить в то, что ты сделал._

\- Мы победили, - говорит Стив, не веря в свои собственные слова, не осмеливаясь поверить в них. _Не благодаря мне._ Но он до сих пор упрямо ни о чем не жалеет.

\- Да.

\- Тони? - наконец, Стив произносит его имя.

_То, что ты сказал, когда ты… _может попытаться сказать Стив, сбиваясь на последнем слове, будто бы если он признает, что это случилось, то время повернется вспять.

И: _когда я умирал,_ закончит Тони; потому что Тони - это Тони, и даже такие слова он произнесет безэмоционально. _Процесс, который ты благородно повернул вспять ради меня._

Умирал. Стив до сих пор не может стереть этот ужас из своего сознания.

_Что ты имел в виду…_ может попытаться сказать Стив.

_О, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду, Роджерс._

Даже в своей голове Стив не может представить, что они могут сказать друг другу что-нибудь настоящее. Лишь нескончаемая цепочка незаконченных фраз, которые они всё равно каким-то чудом понимают. Если он сделает неправильный вдох, вся магия исчезнет.

\- Я здесь, - вместо этого говорит Тони. Спокойно. Успокаивающе. Он всё ещё держит руку Стива в своей, уверенно, и для Стива это служит якорем. Пока они физически соединены, магия взаимного понимания не исчезнет.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы произнести то, что он всегда хотел сказать, что он пришел сюда сказать. _Я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя._ Но это непросто. Возможно, между ними повисли слова, которые нужно сказать в первую очередь. Поэтому он легко целует Тони где-то за ухом, потому что Тони стоит так близко, и он _до сих пор_ держит Стива за руку и наклоняется к нему всем телом.

\- Нам придется поговорить когда-нибудь, - неохотно шепчет он в волосы Тони.

Тони лишь опускает голову Стиву на плечо и вздыхает.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он. - Но сейчас заткнись. Смотри игру. Всё закончилось. Мы летим домой.

Домой.


End file.
